


A Song Of Redemption: Mother Daughter Moments

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: A Song Of Redemption [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Relationships: Alex Drake/Mary Drake (Pretty Little Liars)
Series: A Song Of Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611487
Kudos: 2





	A Song Of Redemption: Mother Daughter Moments

They sit down at a Tim Horton's, Alex letting the warmth from her cup of decaf tea seep into her hands.

"Hey," Mary gently whispers, "Whenever you're ready."

"I think it's the time of year, my body's trying to tell me something. Trying to get me to relive something that I don't want to. This shaky ground that I'm on is my brain fighting back against whatever demon this is."

"I appreciate you trusting me honey, I really do," Mary lets her hands find her daughter's, as Alex had reached out.

"Who else can I trust? Why not you? Spence knows, she was always--she has this innate ability to read me like an open book when I least want her to."

"I'm the older twin too. It comes with that territory."

"Do you think about her at all?" Alex whispers softly, her voice light at the turn the conversation took. 

"There's this theory about what happens when you have a twin. The 'first friend' thing is a given, but they say you have immediately found your first soul connection. I love her so much, and I think of her constantly, and it's always fondly. You know how I felt about your aunt. Growing up was a struggle, but we came together about a decade or so before she passed away."

"I always wondered about those business trips to the US," she smiles softly.

"There it is," Mary laughs, "That smile."

Alex laughs, "Thank you."

"We're going to get through this," Mary encourages, "I'm right here with you."

Alex feels more of the weight lift, which continues to tell her that she made the right decision.

And she regrets none of it.

And she places her hands over her heart, almost as if Spencer's doing the same is something she can see.

Because, coincidentally enough, as she sits at the island in the house eating breakfast?

That's exactly what Spencer's doing.

And as the feeling washes over her, Alex beams.

She's going to be all right. And her soul not only knows, it's letting her know too.


End file.
